


Mystery of the Socks

by XMadamRoseX



Series: The Drunken Results of a Bored Lee Seung Gil. [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Sex, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rare Pairings, Sexual Humor, YOI Ship BINGO, Yuri on Ice Ship Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX/pseuds/XMadamRoseX
Summary: Otabek is bored before his first Four Continents and sees a Lee Seung Gil who looks like he needs to get out more. They both get more than they bargined for and manage to loose clothing in the process.The start to a Series that will have many but not all Bingo stories.





	Mystery of the Socks

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Square: Bottom Row, Middle Square  
> Pairing: Your Choice
> 
> I somehow ended up with 2 your choice squares. So I figured I'd throw one in that I had finished and just had not posted quiet yet. Enjoy a silly drunken adventure. I have about 3 of these wrote already and they are fun to do. So I will make this a on-going series.

Otabek looked over at Seung-Gil, while he jogged on a treadmill in the hotel gym. They had ended up in the small gym at the same time and hadn’t said a word to each other. Otabek was taking a break from lifting weights and sat down near to the Korean, studding him. “Seung-Gil. Take a break.”

Seung-Gil slowed down and walked over to him. “Yes.” He had his normal serious face on and seemed to be irritated to have been interrupted.

"We should go out." said Otabek his face serious, he didn’t do good being cooped up before a competition and this was both of their first Four Continents as Seniors. “I’m antsy and you look like you never have any fun.”.

"Yes, I do.," said Seung-Gil looking at Otabek through the tops of his eyes as he checked his heart rate with is fingers.

Otabek raised an eyebrow and looked back the frowning man. His hair was clinging to his forehead, but he still managed to look graceful and hot. ‘ _Did the guy ever look out of place? That just wasn’t fair.’_ “Oh...really...when?”

"I had dinner with my cousin’s while in America," Seung-Gil dried himself with a towel and stood back up-- obviously done with this conversation.

“Seung-Gil!... that was months ago at Skate America!" Otabek stood up and snorted out a laugh. “You need to live a little.” Otabek always got his way and he wasn’t going out alone.

Seung-Gil let out a long breath, "If I go with you, will you shut up?"

“Yes!" said Otabek as he grabbed his gym bag. “I know a few clubs around here. I’ve worked at them. I can get us in easy and probably free drinks.”

“Okay then, we'll go tonight." Seung-Gil smiled slightly as he returned to the treadmill. “Now leave me alone. You messed up my heart rate and now I have to start over again.”

  
**-4 Hours and Much Bonding Later-**

Otabek and Seung-Gil sat at a table laughing. "Seunnnnnng-Gil how many of those have you had?" asked Otabek looking at his glass as if to study it. They had been drinking for the better part of 4 hours and at some point, got to talking about how everyone thought they were super serious, when in reality they were both complete messes and had no idea what they were going to do after skating.

Seung-Gil looked up "ummmm... three?" He said with a shaky nod as he downed the drink and smirked.

Otabek laughed "Yeah, Times 5! Aren’t all good at * _hiccup_ * math and shit?” He glared at the insulting hiccup that had escaped him.

“No thaaaaaaat would be you who has had that many and I _am_ great at math… Like really good! JJ called me Rain Man…” Seung-Gil wobbled to his feet. “I honestly… woah… I honestly don’t see how rain has anything to do with math. But at least he stopped calling me ‘The Gangnam style to his JJ Style’” He wrinkled his nose and took a shaky step.

“And where do you think you’re going?” asked Otabek as stumbled to his feet as well just in time to catch the swaying man. “Seung-Gill, I think you are drunk.” He worked to keep the two of them on their feet and not fall over himself.

"No Ota…BEK...I think YOU’RE dunk," Glared Seung-Gil staring down Otabek. His head promptly falling to the side with a grin.

Otabek smiled "Yep. That too." he looked at the drunk Korean "Come on _‘Not’_ Gangnam style’ We're going back to the hotel."

"Oooookkkk whatever you say, mister serious," Seung-Gil pushed himself close to him. “I like your chest…”

**-10 mins and Some Stumbling Later-**

Otabek and Seung-Gil by some chance in hell had made it into Seung-Gil's hotel room. There had been an issue with the elevator. Apparently leaning on it while you kiss a Kazakh senseless in turn causing all the buttons to be pushed, made the elevator go very slow.

Otabek was quickly losing the battle with his morals. There was an extremely good looking man in his arms that had just kissed the breath out of him and had been flirting with him all night. The room tilted a little as they stumbled into the room. Otabek smiled wickedly, suddenly grabbing Seung-Gil waist, pulling him close to his body. Seung-Gil smiled and kissed the shorter man’s neck softly. “You are not leaving…” ‘ _Fuck it’_

Otabek let out a growl in the base of his throat, and pulled the other man’s face to his kissing his lips hard. He smiled into the kiss as he reached up to undo Seung-Gil’s button down shirt. “So bossy. Wonder how long you can keep that up?” Seung-Gil pulled the other man back until they collided with the bed in a pile of limbs and giggles. Otabek gave up on the stupid buttons and ripped the shirt open, all the while Seung-Gil continued to giggle as Otabek kissed his way down his neck to his chest.

Seung-Gil moan and pulled Otabek’s shirt off quickly and threw it to the side of the room. “Don’t need that!”

**-The Next Morning-**

Seung-Gil sat up and looked at a sleeping Otabek, he ran his hand over his hair softly as Otabek’s eyes fluttered opened at the last moment his eyes snapped open and looked at him "Seung-Gil what the hellllll... ooooh yeah" He smiled sheepishly "Well... that... was... wow," He rolled over and out of bed hitting the floor face first. "Ow"

"Nice move, Altin" Seung-Gil deadpanned as he sat up with a wince. “Lucky today is a practice day.” He looked down his chest. “You… bite?”

Otabek poked his head up and looked at his handy work. "Sometimes… I'm getting dressed!" Otabek jumped up and started to gathering his clothes “Um... Seung-Gil do you know what happen to my socks? Or my shoes…?”

Seung-Gil shrugged while pulling on a pair of pants "No" He bit his lip at the sight of long claw marks down the tanned back of his fellow competitor.

"Shit! Those were a gift from my mom.” Otabek pulled on the rest of his clothes "Well I'm going to back to my room I guess. Need to take something for this hangover." He smiled quickly and walked out.

Seung-Gil watched him go "Um… Good Morning?" he plopped back onto bed.

**-2 Hours and 2 Aspirin Later-**

Seung-Gil walked down the hall of the hotel, his skating bag over his shoulder when he saw Otabek.

"Hey! Seung-Gil," Otabek walked over. "About last night..." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked sheepishly up at the taller man.

Seung-Gil smirked and continued to walk towards the elevators. "It never happen."

“Right glad we're on the same page!" He nodded, "Well, I’m heading to the rink for practice. Share a Taxi?"

"Sure" said Seung-Gil. They quickly arrived at the rink and walked into the locker room. JJ sat at the edge of the bank of lockers as he laced up his skates, a dark grin on his face.

Otabek looked around and froze as he spotted his socks and shoes resting on the bench in front the locker he had claimed the day before.

JJ burst out laughing "So... Seung-Gil knocked the socks off the ever serious Otabek! I found them outside Seung-Gil’s door this morning and knew they were yours. You still wear that fancy brand that your mom buys you.” He was still shaking in laughter.

Otabek snapped his head at Seung-Gil when he heard him start to laugh outright "SEUNG-GIL!"

He stopped and recovered his serious face. “Well, we seem to have found your socks.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please Comment so I know what you thought. Are there any odd or rare pairing you would like to see or throw me a article of clothing you want me to see get lost some how?  
> Want to get updates when ever I post a story? Click [ HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX) and click Subscribe at the top!  
> Come and yell at me on Tumblr: [ XMadamRoseX](http://xmadamrosex.tumblr.com/)


End file.
